Sakomi
by Nekomichan06
Summary: Sakomi ou comment une hétéro est tombé amoureuse de sa meilleure amie C'est pas du web Show mais ça parle de moi et la chérie et vu qu'on écrit toute les deux sur cette catégorie :P


Sakomi

_Coucou les louloutes ._

_Ca fait 7 mois qu'on est ensemble ma chérie et moi j'ai donc décidé de faire une mini fic pour lui faire une surprise . ( très en retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de trucs à faire du coup j'ai pas eu le temps de la faire à temps ) _

_Ca raconte notre rencontre et tout ce qui a suivit c'est bizarre et drôle comme dans toutes mes fics même si y a eu des moments très très durs ( et oui ça a pas été facile tous les jours ) ._

_Voilà bonne lecture et espérons que ça plaira à ma Saku :3_

_Ps le début date de plus d'un an donc les souvenirs étant pas clairs ils seront sans doute modifiés dans les détailles mais en général les moments principaux restent intact donc vous raterez rien du tout d'important ._

Rencontre :

Je sortis des cours et me dirigeai vers les tables qu'on appelle la « salle des pas perdus » mais moi j'ai toujours trouvé ce nom débile .

Je vis Neko , une des plus proches amies qui s'avança vers moi l'air un peu préoccupée .

«C'est qui se passe?» Demandai-je soudain un peu inquiète

«Y a deux filles qui ont parlé à Maika pendant que t'étais pas là .»

«Pardon?!» M'indignais-je soudain , comme à mon habitude ( oui j'ai un sale caractère et j'explose vite xD )

Maika c'était une jeune japonaise qui venait d'arriver chez nous pour étudier le français chez nous pendant un an . On m'avait demandé de l'aider cette année on l'avait même transféré dans ma classe pour que je m'occupe mieux d'elle et moi quand j'ai «la garde» de quelqu'un j'ai pour habitude d'être une véritable maman poule , faut pas toucher à mes protéger ni même leur parler quand j'suis pas là . Je m'avance un peu et voit Maika en train de parler avec une fille . Petite , l'air timide , le visage tout kawaii et habillée de manière très simple elle avait l'air d'une petite fille et …

Non fallait pas que je me laisse attendrir , elle parle à MA protégée tout de même bordel!

«Elle s'appelle Saku et … »Commença Neko

Je voulais même pas l'écouter , je fonçai soudain vers la dite Saku . Arrivée devant elle je lui lançai mon regard de psychopathe Made in Nekomi .

«Dégage gamine Maika est à moi … »Grognai-je d'une voix dure

Un peu trop peut être , la pauvre gamine eût l'air toute triste .

«C'est malin , Me réprimanda Ayumi , ma meilleure amie , regarde dans quel état tu l'as mit .»

«Je m'en fous .»

«Si je dérange … »Fit une petite voix

Saku s'inclina et s'éloigna toute triste .

«Bah Bravo . »Grogna Ayumi

«Je l'ai puni comme il se devait . »

«Toi alors .»

Le repas se passa tout de même dans la joie et la bonne humeur .

Quelques jours plus tard je revis la Saku en train de parler avec Maika et Neko .

Elle veut jouer avec mes nerfs celle là c'est pas possible !

Je me dirige vers elle tout en essayant de garder mon calme .

«Ah tiens Nekomi ça va?»Lança joyeusement Neko

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la?»Demandai-je en essayant de me calmer

«Elle parle japonais du coup elle parle à Maika . »

La fille vint vers nous avec un petit sourire timide . Bizarrement je la trouve mignonne .

Ah non Nekomi tu vas pas commencer!

Non , c'est mon ennemie je dois pas la trouver mignonne!

«Tu veux manger avec nous?»

Elle l'a demandé d'une voix … Je me gifle intérieurement .

_Dis donc Nekomi tu serais pas un peu pédophile sur les bords? _

Non!

Ah bon , je l'aurais cru pourtant ^^ .

La ferme!

Le déjeuner se passe sans incident notable … Enfin à par ma petite Ayumi qui était en pleine forme et qui faisait la folle pour essayer de me remonter le moral .

Et ça marche … Oui moi il en faut peu pour me remonter le moral …

_Comme il en faut peu pour être heureux xD _

La ferme!

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder .

Avec sa petite bouille mignonne …

_Quoi donc? _

Rien du tout .

_C'est ça ^^ _

Une semaine après je me retrouve au théâtre , car oui ma grand mère m'a conseillé d'aller au théâtre

_, _et elle est là .

On s'est un peu rapproché en parlant de mangas étant toutes les deux folles de mangas mais de là à dire qu'on est amies … Faut pas abuser non plus .

T'es sûre?

La ferme!

Elle vient vers moi et commence à me parler de K-Pop , Big bang pour être plus précise .

J'avoue qu'elle me fait rire …

_Alors c'est ton amie! _

Non c'est pas parce qu'elle me fait rire que c'est mon amie!

_C'est ça .. _

Après cette séance elle décide de me demander mon numéro de téléphone .

C'est bizarre ça … Mais bon je lui donne quand même au cas où si elle a besoin de me parler en cas d'urgence .

_Seulement en cas d'urgence? _

Bon d'accord ça serait peut être sympa de lui parler , parce qu'elle me faire rire .

Et c'était parti pour un mois de longues veillées et de journées remplies de messages venant de Saku .

Plus les jours passaient et plus c'était devenu une habitude de lui parler .

On commençait à faire des délires sur les Big Bang qui est un groupe de K-Pop qu'on aime toutes les deux .

Elle commence à m'appeler Onee-Chan après seulement en mois d'amitié .

Ca fait bizarre mais je décide de l'appeler Imoto en retour .

C'est vrai que je l'aime beaucoup et chose marrante , je commence à lui faire beaucoup de câlins .

En général je suis pas fan de câlins mais avec c'est différent , je me sens bien quand je lui fais des câlins .

Et quand je passe des journées sans … Bah ça fait bizarre .

C'est étrange mais je commence à être proche d'elle .

Presque aussi proche qu'avec Neko ou Ayumi .. C'est trop bizarre .

_Trois mois plus tard _

Encore un message de Saku . Je vais me faire tuer par mamie...

«C'est pas bientôt finit ces messages ?!» S'écria cette dernière

C'est bien ce que je pensais …

«C'est rien , c'est juste une amie .» Répondis-je sans grande conviction

Pourquoi sans grande conviction? C'était vraiment une amie!

«Elle t'envoie des messages tout le temps , tous les jours!»

«C'est ce que font les amis . »

«Pas H24!»

«Mamie …»

«Je suis sûre qu'elle est amoureuse de toi!»

«Non! En plus elle est lesbienne!»

Je mis aussitôt mes mains sur ma bouche . Mon dieu , la boulette!

«Preuve de plus qu'elle peut tomber amoureuse de toi , je suis même sûre qu'elle pense qu'à te mettre dans son lit!»

«Non elle n'est pas comme ça!»

«Tu parles … Tous les gens comme elle sont comme ça!»

«C'est ignoble ce que tu dis …»

Je fonce vers ma chambre , dégoûtée .

Encore une mauvaise nuit passée , enfin mauvaise , j'ai quand même ma petite Saku qui me remonte le moral en m'envoyant des messages .

Je m'attache énormément à elle .. C'est bizarre .. Je me suis jamais autant attachée à quelqu'un en si peu de temps .

Même Ayumi ça m'a prit presque un an avant de la considérer comme ma sœur .

Ca me fait bizarre ..

Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite .. Oh non , non , j'angoisse , j'angoisse , c'est de l'angoisse c'est tout …N'est-ce pas?

Non , c'est autre chose!

Non c'est pas autre chose .

Si c'est autre chose !

Je me couche tout en me posant cette question: Pourquoi mon cœur bat plus vite?

Les jours passent , les habitudes restent , elle continue à m'envoyer pleins de messages , enfin plutôt ON continue à s'envoyer pleins de messages .

Car j'ai pas à jouer les innocentes moi aussi je la harcèle de messages .

Je me sens bien quand je parle avec elle et je me sens mal quand elle me fout des vents .

La la la la la la la la .

Ca suffit!

J'ai le droit de vouloir parler à une amie .

Pas à en devenir une obsession .

Je n'entends plus rien nanana!

Nanana banana espèce de baka!

Brefouille , après quelques semaines après cette dispute avec ma grand mère dispute qui en réalité dure quelques semaines parce que tous les jours elle me harcèle à cause de cette « relation malsaine », quelque chose d'horrible arrive , c'est ma faute …

«C'est pas vrai , pourquoi il faut toujours que ça m'arrive à moi .»

Oui , je grogne comme d'habitude ( merci à mon gros caractère de merde ) .

A partir de ce moment là ( et cette fois merci à ma mémoire qui normalement et très performante mais qui cette fois ci a décidé de faire grève ) je ne sais pas ce qu'à dit cette peste de connasse d'Angèle mais elle m'a foutu en rogne et je décide de m'éloigner , comme à chaque fois que je suis en rogne , histoire de pas taper un innocent .

Ayumi décide cependant de me suivre et se met à crier

«Nekomi attends!»

«J'en ai marre je veux être seule …» Gémis-je comme un petit enfant

«Allez viens là … »

Elle me prend dans ses bras .

«Tu veux qu'on aille parler?»

«Oui …»

Je vis soudain Saku se diriger vers nous et la colère commença à me monter . Mais pour qui elle se prend à venir me coller?!

«Je veux être seule » Grognai-je

«Je voulais savoir si tout va bien .»Fit Saku d'une voix toute timide

«T'es sourde?! J'ai dit que je veux être seule!»

«Mais … Ayumi …»

«Seule avec Ayumi si tu préfère .»

«Mais … Pourquoi pas moi …?»

Retenez moi de la frapper!

«Je veux tout simplement pas de parler lâche moi maintenant!»

Mes mots , mon ton , mon expression étaient sûrement trop durs mais … J'ai tellement le haine!

Pourtant quand je vis son air à la fois choqué et triste je regrettai aussitôt ces paroles .

Prenant mon courage à deux mains et ma fierté déplacée je laisse ma colère prendre le dessus:

«T'es sourde ou quoi?! Dégage!»

Je vis ses yeux s'humidifier tandis qu'elle partit presque . Je me dirige donc vers le sens opposé suivie de près par ma meilleure amie qui avait apparemment décidé de pas me lâcher d'une semelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive retourner en cours .

Je me dirige vers la salle de répét , je lance même pas un regard à Saku .

Pourtant je sens une espèce de manque …

Enfin bref , ne nous attardons pas là dessus .

Je la vois faire une tête triste et les autres lui parler comme pour lui remonter le moral .

Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort .

Eva vient me voir pour me dire qu'il faut que j'oublie mes problèmes quand je viens au théâtre …

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire , crois moi .

Je me mets à l'écart du groupe , j'ai pas trop envie de leur parler .

J'ai trop mal à ma poitrine … Pourtant j'arrive de temps à autre à faire des câlins à Miss Luxure , à chaque fois je vois Saku me lancer des regards étranges .

Bah quoi? J'ai pas le droit à un peu de réconfort moi aussi?

C'est la meilleure celle là!

Elle répét sa première scène , j'essaie de penser à autre chose , je fais tout pour pas entendre sa voix , mais c'est plus fort que moi , elle résonne dans ma tête et me fais mal a cœur .

Si je te connaissais pas je pourrais croire que tu es amoureuse :P

C'est ça et les poules ont des dents!

Bah oui , regarde t'as des dents et t'es une poule mouillée , cot cot!

C'est ma scène maintenant , faut plus que je pense à ça!

Je la fais de façon potable et me dirige vers la salle .

Soudain Saku fonce vers moi et me prend brusquement par les épaules .

«Pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça?! Pourquoi?!»

Elle se met à me secouer comme un prunier .

Je la regarde avec des yeux vides .

«Tiens … Y a quelque chose qui m'empêche d'avancer .»

Elle reste choquée par mes paroles et relâche son étreinte , j'en profite pour me dégager de partir de l'autre côté de la salle .

Les scènes défilèrent puis vint notre scène à toute les deux .

Cassou , t'as intérêt à gérer celle là .

Je sais ça j'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le rappeler .

Je tremble alors que je me dirige vers la scène . Elle est déjà devant l'entrée je me mis sur la scène toujours sans lui accorder un seul regard .

Bizarrement la scène se déroule plutôt pas mal , on se parle et on se regarde seulement pour les biens de la scène mais c'est tout .

C'est tout … Ouais c'est tout ouais …

Je baisse la tête et m'assois sur une chaise .

Y a trop de choses qui se bousculent dans ma tête .

Pourquoi ça m'affecte autant de ne pas lui parler , pourquoi j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras?

Pourquoi je pense tout le temps à elle au lieu de penser au spectacle de ce soir?

Toutes ces questions restent sans réponse .. Et peut être qu'elles le resteront pas mal de temps .

Après les répétitions nous allons manger dans la cafét .

J'ai le malheur d'être assise en face de Saku .

Putain … Je baisse la tête et me concentre sur mon repas .

La discussion bat son plein mais je n'y fais pas trop attention , préférant manger pour oublier , en vain .

Je mets ma tête sur l'épaule de Miss Luxure . J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts , c'est bien ma veine ça tiens! Le jour de la première représentation du spectacle il faut que je sois K.O!

«T'es fatiguée …?» Me demanda timidement Saku

Je hoche machinalement la tête . Et encore le mot est faible!

«Je peux te parler?» Reprit ma « sœur»

«Ok …»

J'ai même pas la force de protester , au fond , moi aussi j'ai besoin de lui parler .

On se dirige vers l'extérieur , me m'assoit dos à la rambarde et cale bien ma tête sur celle ci tandis que la petiote reste debout toujours en me regardant . Qu'est-ce qu'elle a avec ce regard? Elle me faire fondre comme neige au soleil ou quoi?

«Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?» Je demande d'une voix que je voulais neutre , en vain

«Je comprends pas … Je comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as mal parlé thaleur et je comprends pas pourquoi tu m'a ignoré toute l'après midi »

«J'ai passé une semaine pourrie à cause de ma grand mère Angèle n'a encore plus énervé je voulais être seule et toi t'es venue me coller ça m'a mit hors de moi je me suis énervé . »

Et ça m'a fait mal …

«Ca m'a fait mal …»

Exactement ce que j'ai pensé! Elle lit dans mes pensées?

Soudain je commence à pleurer en silence , mal .. Au cœur … J'ai mal au cœur … Besoin de … Besoin de ses câlins … J'ai besoin de ses câlins .

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre elle .

«Toute la journée j'ai pensé qu'à une chose « j'ai pas envie de me séparer d'elle » »Me dit -elle à l'oreille

«Pareil... »

Je m'agrippe à elle , comme si j'avais peur qu'elle m'échappe elle me caresse le dos .

«Tu veux rentrer?» Demanda t-elle

Non je veux pas mais …

«Ok . Fis-je malgré tout»

Elle m'aide à me relever et on rentre dans la cafét .

Je lui fais un autre énorme câlin , j'ai plus envie de la lâcher .

Elle m'enlace et je ferme les yeux .

Qu'est-ce que je me sens bien …

Oulah … Non non NON!

Nekomi t'as intérêt à te ressaisir et vite! T'as pas le droit d'être aussi bien avec elle .

Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi bien?

Ca aussi c'est bizarre , tout ce que je vis en ce moment est bizarre .

Il faut que j'en parle à mon Psy!

Les mois passaient et je me posais de plus en plus de questions , je commençais à me demander si j'avais pas une attirance pour elle …

Oui moi Nekomi une pure hétéro se demande si elle a pas une attirance pour une de ses meilleures amies!

Y a vraiment des trucs bizarres qui arrivent dans la vie hein?

Je ne suis pas amoureuse! J'en suis sûre , je le suis pas!

Mais … Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'être amoureuse en fait?

Même avec mon ex j'étais pas sûre d'être hyper amoureuse .

Un dimanche elle était un peu distante même si elle continuait à me parler .

Je me sentais un peu bizarre , bien qu'en ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi .

Elle me parlait quand même un peu sèchement .

Je me couche le soir avec quand même une petite peur au ventre .

Le matin se passa comme dans un rêve , tout était normal , ma crainte s'était envolé .

Tout bascule pendant la perm avant l'heure du déjeuner .

Je trouve ma Saku avec ma pire ennemie dont je ne citerai pas le nom pas par respect mais parce que rien que son nom me donne envie de frapper n'importe qui et n'importe quoi .

Je m'assois à côté de Saku sans même accorder un œil à la connasse et là elle commence à m'agresser en me criant que j'allais faire du bruit alors qu'elle allait réviser et que Saku faisait ses devoirs et je ne sais pas quoi .

J'ai tellement marre qu'on m'agresse que je pars de la cafét en courant .

Ayumi qui était avec nous sans qu'on le sache me suit et me retient par le bras .

«Calme toi .» Me dit -elle d'une voix compatissante

«J'en ai marre … J'te jure que j'en ai marre … »

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me dis que ça va aller .

«Pourquoi les gens s'acharne sur moi?»

«C'est vrai qu'elle s'acharne .. »

«Je sais qu'elle me supporte pas mais quand même … »

«Même Saku a dit qu'elle te supportait plus .»

Je m'arrête net . Elle vient de dire quoi?!

Je suis tellement choquée que j'ai envie de pleurer .

Saku ne me supporte plus?!

Mais … Pourquoi? Elle m'avait rien dit!

Et en plus hier encore elle me disait qu'elle me considérait comme sa sœur!

Je comprends rien , j'ai envie de tout casser …

Elle me prend dans ses bras .

«Quand est-ce qu'elle a dit ça?»

«Peut avant que t'arrive dans la cafét .»

Je me mit à sangloter violemment .

«C'est pas juste … Pourquoi?»

«Je sais pas Nekomi .»

«C'est horrible »

«Nee , si tu veux on mange toutes les deux comme ça t'as pas à la voir .»

«C'est une bonne idée , parce que je crois que si je la vois je serais capable de tout cassé y compris sa petite tête d'hypocrite ».

«Calme toi … On va d'abord attendre un peu après je récupérerai nos affaires . »

«Merci Imoto …»

Elle me tape derrière la tête .

«Pleure pas Baka ça sert à rien .»

«Hm …»

On passe une demie heure à rester assis sur la passerelle elle se mit à chanter , moi aussi mais j'avais la voix tellement cassée par mes sanglots que c'était une catastrophe .

Je passe une après midi horrible à penser à la trahison que m'a fait Saku .

Moi qui la pensais mon amie … Quelle crétine je fais .

Seulement ton amie?

Toi la ferme je t'ai rien demandé .

Faut te rendre à l'évidence t'as des sentiments pour elle qui dépassent l'amitié!

Je ne veux pas y penser!

Pourtant c'est si évident … Bordel!

A la fin de la journée je passe juste à côté d'elle , elle me regarde même pas .

Ca ça fait mal … J'ai les larmes aux yeux tellement j'ai mal .

Je passe la nuit à guetter mon portable pour voir si elle m'envoie un message , que dalle . Bien sûr c'était prévisible .

Même ma grand mère qui en général en a rien à foutre quand je déprime a l'air inquiète et a fait mon repas préféré pour me remonter le moral .

Bien sûr pour pas qu'elle se pose des questions ( justifiées ) je lui dis simplement que j'ai déclaré ma flamme à un mec qui m'a foutu un vent . Ca marche toujours ça .

Le lendemain je suis stone , j'ai tellement pleuré que je sens plus mes yeux .

Je reste même silencieuse pendant les cours , ce qui n'est pas mon habitude en général .

Pendant la pause de 10h elle continue à m'ignorer , moi aussi .

Je sais même pas si je suis en colère ou .

Triste!

En colère …

Triste!

Vas y c'est bon ferme ta gueule .

Merci ^^ .

J'atterris dans les bras de Irina et me met à pleurer .

Neko me regarde d'un air sévère .

J'aime pas ça …

Pendant l'après midi elle m'attrape par le bras et me fait m'asseoir sur un banc .

«Bon je sais que t'as mal et que t'es en colère mais ça ne peut plus durer cette histoire .»

«Je sais .. »

«Tu veux que je lui parle?»

«Hm … »

Elle partit lui parler .

Je les observais en train de parler . L'expression de Saku se modifiait au fur et à mesure de la conversation .

Elles finissent par venir me parler .

Saku avait l'air un peu en colère .

«Tu veux quoi?»Demanda t-elle

«Juste savoir pourquoi au lieu de me parler en face tu fais semblant et après tu parles à ma pire ennemie?»

«Oui je sais j'aurais pas dû faire ça mais vu tes réaction je sais pas comment te dire pleins de choses comme tu m'étouffes à toujours vouloir tout savoir tu fais des réactions bizarre quand je dis que j'aime quelqu'un du coup je sais pas comment te dire que j'suis amoureuse d'Alexander . »

Quoi?!

«Stop! T'as dit quoi?!»

Oui c'est violent comme réaction mais c'est justifiable .

Attends j'avais pas vu venir ce truc .

«C'est de ce genre de réaction que je voulais parler »

«Mais attends c'est normal tu me dis des trucs comme ça d'un coup c'est normal que je sois surprise .»

«Des fois t'exagère .»

«Peut être … »

«Voilà quoi c'est pour ça et puis j'ai des problèmes avec ma famille et toi tu viens et tu m'embêtes» Mais … Au fond je pensais pas ce que je disais . »

J'en reste sur le cul …

Ma Saku ...Amoureuse d'Alexander …

_C'est que ça qui te choque?! _

Ouais … Attends quoi?

_Elle dit qu'elle a des problèmes avec sa famille! _

Ah merde …

_Imbécile! _

Je sais …

«Quoi qu'il arrive … Me cache plus rien , et je veux plus que tu parles sur moi à cette connasse .»

«Promis .. »

Je tends les bras et elle se blottit contre moi je me retiens de pleurer .

J'ai enfin ma Saku …

Peut importe si elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre . C'est mon amie et c'est le principal .

_T'es amoureuse? _

Pas amoureuse mais … Je ressens un truc pour elle , j'ai vraiment des sentiments , ça oui .

_Pauvre Nekomi tu vas souffrir . _

Je sais .

J'en ai parlé à Ayumi , elle m'a dit de ne rien faire , elle a déjà des soucis je n'ai pas à m'emmêler .

Je le savais déjà mais l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre ça fait mal .

Quelques jours plus tard .

Je la vois en train de parler à Alexander .

Elle a une tête qui présage rien de bon , je le sens mal ce machin …

Il doit lui dire des trucs méchants .

Ma petite Saku , qu'est-ce qu'il te fait?

Elle descend de la balustrade sur laquelle elle était assise , repoussant la main d'Alex qui voulait l'aider et fonça vers moi .

Elle s'assoit à côté et garde un visage neutre .

«Il t'as foutu un râteau c'est ça …?» Fis-je

«Ouais … »

Sa voix est brisée et ses yeux son humides , mon cœur se casse aussitôt en mille morceaux .

C'est sûr qu'elle pleurerait jamais pour moi … Sûr et certain .

Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort contre moi , histoire de lui montrer que je suis quand même là au cas où elle a besoin de moi .

_Gentille copine ^^ _

La ferme!

Je la berce doucement dans mes bras .

Je passe un long moment à vouloir la consoler .

Après elle décide de lui parler mais bon j'suis tellement dans la lune à ce moment là …

_Parce que t'as serré ta chérie dans tes bras! _

La ferme , bref je sais même pas ce qui s'est passé , je sais que j'ai parlé mais je me rappelle plus ce que j'ai dit .

_Trop occupée à la mater! _

Pas du tout je m'en fous …

_Tu parles! _

Bref l'après midi se passe très rapidement et surtout très difficilement .

J'ai vraiment de la peine pour ma pauvre Saku .

Se prendre un vent par celui que l'on aime …

_Tu pourrais être dans son état si jamais tu avoues tes sentiments! _

Heureusement ça risque pas d'arriver?

_Pourquoi? _

Tu l'as dis toi même je risque de me prendre un râteau .

_Ah oui c'est vrai …_

Le soir on continue à s'envoyer des messages .

Je continue toujours à la consoler .

Pauvre petite …

Le lendemain matin se passa comme dans un rêve .

Rien d'inhabituel mais au moment de la répét pour le théâtre je vis que Saku avait un drôle de comportement , elle me regardait beaucoup et avait pas l'air en forme .

Pendant la pause elle a l'air déprimée .

Je la prend difficilement dans mes bras et sens qu'elle s'agrippe fermement à moi .

Bizarre ça .. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

«Ca va ..?» M'inquiétai-je

«Oui …» Souffla t-elle

Ok … C'est vraiment bizarre .

La répét se poursuivait dans une atmosphère bizarre .

Saku se mit à parler avec Ayumi en me jetant des coups d'œil de temps à autre .

Raaahh que ça me frustre!

«Je voudrais te parler thaleur … » qu'elle m'a dit .

Mais pourquoi pas maintenant? Pourquoi elle parle à Ayumi et pas à moi? Ca me gave!

Oui j'avoue ça me gave je suis jalouse!

Elles se remettent en ligne pour la répét du cœur femme . Saku se met à côté de moi et m'enlace .

Fatiguée je met ma tête su sa jambe quand:

«Vas y dis lui » Fit Ayumi

Nous nous tournons en même temps vers elle . Si elle voulait être discrète c'est raté .

«Dire quoi …?» M'étonnais-je

«Je t'explique après . »Répondit Saku

Pas très commode … Si elle voulait me rassurer c'est raté .

Je me trouve donc à stresser pendant toute la répétition .

J'suis tellement stressée que je me mets à regarder ma montre toutes les 5 minutes .

Que le temps me paraît long .

Saku aussi a l'air stressée , elle a pas l'air concentrée dans son texte , je le sens .

«Ca va ?» Demandais-je légèrement inquiète

«Ouais … »

Elle dit ça mais …

« On dirait que t'as peur .»

«Oui … J'ai peur . »

Ouch ça ça fait mal! Mais il faut que je continue à enquêter ..

«Peur de quoi?»

«De faire une connerie ..»

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait?

Je vois Ayumi faire une tête bizarre .

Bon sang …

On arrive quand même à rester assez potable pour que la prof ne trouve pas trop de chose à dire et qu'elle ne crie pas .

A la fin de la répét j'attends Saku devant la salle avec Ayumi .

Elle nous laisse en nous lançant:

«Je vous laisse toutes les deux!»

Je la regarde partir , un peu inquiète .

Quand on arrive devant la cour je la vois inspirer à fond .

«Tu sais quand j'ai dis que j'avais peur de faire un connerie ..»

Oulah j'ai pas ça ..

«Ouais …»

«Bah en fait … J'ai peur de faire une connerie à propos de toi . »

Oh non … Oh non … Oh non qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?!

Avant même que je me rende vraiment compte de mon geste mes bras se trouvent en position de croix et je me mets à crier:

«Je plaide non coupable votre honneur!»

Moment de honte , heureusement que personne ne voit ça …

«Non … Ce n'est pas ça … C'est pas toi .»

Ouf!

«Tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec Maika , mes ex , Haron et Alexander ..?»

«Ouais .. »

«Ca se passe aussi avec toi . »

Gros blanc … Non … J'ai mal entendu … J'ai mal compris … N'est-ce pas? Mais vaut mieux en avoir le cœur net .

«Tu … M'aimes?»

«Oui …»

Oh mon dieu! C'est trop pour moi là! Faut que je m'assois …

Je m'installe sur un banc , elle se met sur mes genoux et se blottit contre moi .

«C'est … Vrai …?»

«Oui .. »

«Depuis quand? »

«Je sais pas . »

«Ca fait bizarre , c'est trop rapide .»

«Je sais . »

«Tu … J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir . »

«Je te donne tout le temps qu'il te faut . »

«Merci .. »

«Allez viens , il faut rentrer . »

Elle m'aide à me relever et on se dirige vers le portail .

Vu de l'extérieur ça paraissait être une ambiance normale mais tout était embrouillée dans ma tête .

Je l'ai vu tomber amoureuse de je ne sais combien de personnes depuis qu'on se connaît , elle m'a dit elle même qu'elle était pas amoureuse de moi .. Elle s'est prit un râteau d'Alex hier , je me suis même décidé à oublier cette petite attirance que je peux avoir pour elle pour qu'au final elle me dise qu'elle m'aime?

C'est juste incroyable , irréel .

C'est a première fois qu'on se confesse à moi elle pour la première c'est une fille , qui est une amie très proche et qui en plus la veille était en love d'un mec .

Pendant le trajet elle essaie de me parler mais moi je suis totalement ailleurs m'attendant à tout moment à me réveiller et à m'apercevoir que c'est un rêve ou même à ce qu'elle rigole et qu'elle me dise que c'est une blague . C'est cruel et blessant ce que je pense mais c'est légitime dans ces circonstances , enfin c'est ce que je pense en tout cas .

Mais elle ne fait rien du tout , se contente de me parler de tout et de rien .

Putain …

Viens le moment où doit se séparer , je lui dis au revoir et elle me prend dans ses bras , j'ai envie de … L'embrasser .. Non non non NON!Cassou arrête! C'est cette histoire qui te rend dingue! Oui c'est ça ça me rend dingue .

Je veux partir mais elle me retient et fait un bisou sur la joue , je me sens rosir légèrement .

«On se parle par texto . »Dit -elle avec un grand sourire

«Ok … »

Elle part et je me mets à l'observer , c'est vraiment bizarre comme sensation …

Ca prend deux jours ma réflexion .

Car oui je suis en pleine réflexion .

Je réfléchis dans ce genre de situation .

Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime mais est-ce que c'est vrai?

Si je me mets à sortir avec elle qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

J'en ai parlé à tout le monde autour de moi , enfin tout le monde , mes plus proches amis .

Ayumi m'a dit de foncer Neko est plus sur la réserve .

J'ai prit ma décision , c'est la décision la plus folle de ma vie mais … Je veux essayer .

Je … j'ai un coup de cœur pour elle et elle me dit qu'elle m'aime pourquoi ne pas essayer?

Je l'emmène donc dans un coin reculé .

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» Me demande t-elle

J'inspire un bon coup et lui réponds

«J'ai réfléchi , je veux bien essayer .»

Je la vois rosir et sourire en même temps .

Ce sourire est tellement craquant …

«Je suis contente!»

Moi aussi …

Je peux t'embrasser? Demandais-je un peu gênée

Un petit smack .

Je lui fais un léger smack , on rougit toutes les deux .

Tout allais pour le mieux … Enfin c'était sans compter Alexander . Ce con m'a dit qu'il a eu un coup de cœur pour Saku et que si il lui a foutu un râteau c'était parce que elle l'avait harcelé .

J'ai fait la bêtise de le lui dire et sa réaction a été ..

«Je regrette presque d'avoir fait ça parce que … J'ai de plus en plus de sentiments pour Alex et j'ai peur de rompre avec toi pour aller avec .»

«Pardon?! »

Je suis choquée … Non … Elle a pas dit ça?

«Je suis désolée …»

«Me parles plus . »

Je raccroche .

Elle me fait encore mal … Pourquoi?

Ca fait un mois qu'on est ensemble , elle reste tout le temps avec lui , elle parle de lui .

Je lui ai laissé du temps parce que je sais que c'est dur d'oublier celui qu'on a aimé et qu'à la base c'était son ami mais c'est dur .

Toute la journée du lendemain j'étais triste . Je voulais plus parler à personne .

Ma petite Irina a essayé de me défendre mais ça n'a pas marché .

Ca a même empiré la situation .

A la fin des cours j'ai décidé de faire vite pour partir … Mais vu que c'était l'heure de la pause de 16h Saku va …

«Nekomi !»

J'en étais sûre …

«Quoi …?»

Encore un grognement made in Nekomi …

«J'ai besoin de te parler.»

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?»

«J'ai … Je suis désolée!»

«Et …? »

«Je t'ai choisi . »

«Hein …? »

«Haron m'a parlé , il m'a dit des trucs violents mais … Véridiques … J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai compris que c'était toi qu'il me fallait . »

«Saku …? »

Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue elle me la sèche .

«Je suis hyper jalouse et possessive et je suis pas patiente et explosive et méga sensible mais … J'ai envie de passer ma vie avec toi … Tu veux bien me donner une seconde chance?»

Je hoche la tête et l'embrasse doucement .

Voilà! Bon bien sûr ça ne s'est pas arrêté là voilà comment une hétéro , moi , est tombé amoureuse d'une fille .

Maintenant ça fait 7 mois et ça n'a pas trop changé , Alexander a cessé de nous faire chier mais on continue à se disputer pour rien mais en général on se réconcilie avec un bisou près 10 minutes xD

Je voulais dire à ma Saku que je l'aime , c'est ma femme , celle qui illumine ma vie et je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec elle

Saku joyeux 7 mois , je t'aime bébé


End file.
